Adroit
Do not copy these files in any way, shape, or form. Faliure to heed this warning will result in punishment. Subject 7613 File format complied by Forge and NightStrike. NOTICE These files are for those who have obtained viewing access and verification from all three sponsors, or those who work closely with Subject 7-6-1-3. Any violation of this confidentiality will be harshly punished. These files may contain: :- grotesque description :- debatable cannibalism :- draconic conditioning :- trauma :- mental instability :- intense violence :- possible gore :- scientific drug administration :- otherworldly occurrences These are all topics that are generally disturbing, so discretion is advised. If you would like to transfer out of division 7613 due to this content, please contact the nearest lab authority and do not read further than this page. Once you go past that, you are in the division until death, no matter how soon that may be. 7613 has a reputation for being an executioner, and among the more unproffessional scientists, something that crawled out of hell and replaced the creature we were supposed to produce. If this still doesn't deter you, then welcome to division 7613. We are in charge of the well-being of this creature. From here on out, you are responsible for any injuries, damage, or casualties suffered; your own or others' in your division. Disappointment will not be tolerated here. 7613 is no game. —-> PHENOTYPE I | High contrast patterns. General 7613 barely resembles a SkyWing. Coloration Its coloration is almost purely black and white, save for its green eyes and faint markings. Scales It has extremely thin and flexible scales, which are abysmal for protection, but great for movement. Despite this, 7613 remains quite durable, in fact, almost unexplainably so. 7613 has been put through many tests, and it can seemingly can recover, albeit slowly, from any injury. Musculature It has extremely efficient muscles, which are able to replenish oxygen fast and are able to use fermentation efficently when not enough oxygen is avaliable, leading 7613 to have to breathe little, if at all in non-strenuous conditions. It has been noted that sometimes it forgets to breathe. Size It is extremely small for a SkyWing, the other projects tower over it. This is because this size makes them more efficient in the air. Despite its size, 7613 can send even the largest of creatures toppling with a concentrated hit, due to their intense speed, spatial awareness, agility, and reaction times. Retractables It has retractable teeth for its canine teeth, spines, and claws. The main crest 7613 has is made of feathers, and can be folded downwards. There are two small rows of small spines visble not retracted running down its sides, perhaps acting as a stabilizer in the air. Feathers It has pristine feathered wings that seem to never get damaged, no matter how hard it is slammed into the ground or burned during sparring. These feathers are waterproof and designed to cut through the air like a blade through butter. There is no recorded DNA sequence that causes this phenomenon. Other It has ink-black blood. Its eyes always have a far away look. It has a perpetually blank facial expression. It clearly does not know its own power. —-> BEHAVIOR II | Has trouble forming bonds. General 7613 is extremely solitary. Bonding It does not seem capable of forming bonds unless under very specific curcumstances, though it is not overly hostile. It is just simply not a social creature, likely a direct consequence from its raptor genes. Speech It is fully capable of speech, though it does not use its words often, especially not when adressing caretakers. In fact, it barely acknowledges they exist, which is quite chilling under certian circumstances. It only talks when interested or when it has to inform others of what it wants is rare. Thought Process Its thoughts blink by incredibly fast, and its brain activity is very intense when measured on our electroencephalographs. It can think and react much faster than the average dragon, or even other projects, which also differentiates it from others. It is incredibly apathetic. Personality Flexibility It is capable of deciet, feigning personality, or anything else if it allows 7613 to get what it wants. It is unknown if it in it of itself has a definite personality outside of its own harshness. It only seems to fake personality or lie when it needs to. Predatory It is a born hunter, and will treat those it perceives as prey or a threat as such. It will do whatever it takes to keep itself alive, even at the expense of others. However, if it is neutral to you, it will not be overly sadistic, in fact, sadism in any case is rare, despite the immense power of 7613. This creature is simply just precise. Conditioning 7613 has been conditioned to kill an indicated organisim when you play a certain tone. It can pick out friend from foe in the state induced by the comditioning, but the results of the tone seem to be extemely hard for 7613 to ignore. Do not condition 7613 without the proper methods and reasons, lest it backfire on us. Other It responds incredibly badly to physical touch from creatures it is not comfortable around. Handle at a distance or when sedated. Depressants make 7613 slower, however it makes them less high-functioning and more agitated. Use these sedatives in moderation. —-> ABILITIES III | Do not attempt to provoke. 7613 is extremely powerful. Passive Skills *''Speed'': created to be able to move extremely fast. Based in SkyWing speeds + genetics of peregrine falcons + other fast + enchantments. *''Durability'': created to be durable, but not as much a a few other subjects. For back-up in the rare case that 7613 is hit by an obstruction or blow. *''Strength'': created to be moderately strong; its strength was vastly enhanced by its speed snd efficent muscles. More of a byproduct then an intentional modification. *''Poise'': 7613 is ready for any situation. 7613 ranks astounding to moderate on almost every test it is given. Active Skills *''Reaction Speed'': 7613 can react hundreds to thousands of times faster than the other projects, let alone normal dragons. *''Movement Speed'': 7613 can move faster than the eye can see. Its top speed is unknown, definitely above mach 35. *''Cognition Speed'': can think much faster than it can move. It is unknown how fast exactly its cognition is, but EEG readings are administered almost daily. *''Problem Solving'': can solve problems almost instantly and conclusions are almost flawless, and is especially adept at puzzles and anything having to do with abstract concepts and spacial challenges. *''Adaptable'': can adapt to almost any disaster or survival situation. Skin is acid-resistant, can be burnt. Burns never scar. Only substance it that prompts reaction to is intense depressants, though these only make it easier to enrage and slightly less dangerous. Use depressants on 7613 with extreme caution. *''Endorphin Manipulation'': can manipulate its endorphin output. Allows it to induce an intense painkiller effect at will. Strength of the painkiller can be manipulated by 7613 acutely, even to the point of not being able to feel pain, all of its own will. Other Skills *''Fermentation'': 7613 can efficiently ferment ethyl, similar to a plant. 7613 does not have to breathe. Blood is a powerful depressant and can cause comas to normal dragons if ingested in large amounts. Excessive byproduct of fermentation in the blood is expelled by 7613 vomiting its own blood. No adverse effects to this. *''Fertile'': is fertile and able to breed with the draconic population AviWings, which has shown up in very few projects or past attempts of 7613. *''Spatial Awareness'': has an awareness of the space around it: almost a 6th sense. Has a brain that is extremely adept at geometrical and abstract thinking for problem solving purposes. 7613 is impossible to surprise and is never clumsy of its own accord. —-> BIOGRAPHY IV | More successful than projected. 7613 is.. something. Creation Summary 7613 is the number of trials it took to create this subject. This experiment, due to the lack of its purpose as a weapon of war, was extremely disregarded by the higher scientists. So much so, that novice geneticists were put on the team for 7613. It was pushed back and back. The focus on 7613 was abysmal, and everything was rushed, since the past iterations of 7613 were all decisively unsuccessful. The project was pushed back many times until, eventually, the deadline for the next attempt of 7613 was in two days, and the team scrambled for genetics to meet the requirement of the project, knowing full well it would be another failure. They slammed together genes, and with the help of an animus, they were in decent shape for the deadline. However, two hours before the deadline at precisely 3:00 AM, when the geneticists were having a impromptu celebration because of another attempt being stable, something in the genetics destabilized, and there was a panic among the half-drunk, underpaid, and tired scientists. In the commotion, a golden vial of what could only be decribed as ichor-like was swiped off a shelf and added all-contents-in the test tube contaning the compomised genetics. This vial, along with ONE (1) coffee bean that had dissolved in the mixture, some how, some way, stabilized the contents of the tube. Some collapsed in relief, others from drunkenness, but it was done. 7613 was done. And the results were astounding. A viable creation that was not only capable, but fertile. Fertility in any of the projects was unheard of. Now, only one question remained among the team of 7613: Had science gone too far? :OTHER LOGS OF SUBJECT 7613 CAN BE FOUND ELSEWHERE. —-> INTERACTIONS V | Full-draconic bonds inconclusive. [[Ghost|'1166']]: undefined Kill Order Reception? likely Reconditioning? No. [[Abluvion|'1907']]: undefined Kill Order Reception? likely Reconditioning? No. [[Papavar|'1914']]: 7613 has respect for 1914. The subjects do not attack each other. Kill Order Reception? likely Reconditioning? No. [[Medusozoa|'2809']]: 7613 is not antagonistic towards 2809. Does not seem to care that much. Kill Order Reception? likely if possible? Reconditioning? No. [[Eviternity|'3166']]: undefined Kill Order Reception? likely Reconditioning? No. [[Lasher|'4293']]: undefined Kill Order Reception? likely Reconditioning? No. [[Zelus|'6174']]: 7613 tolerates 6174. We know if 7613 felt malice it would have ripped 6174 apart by now. Kill Order Reception? possible Reconditioning? Yes. [[Skua|'6549']]: 7613 does not seem to prefer open malice to 6549. Generally behaved around 6549. Kill Order Reception? extremely unlikely Reconditioning? Yes. [[Vector|'7677']]: 7613 is completely neutral to 7677. The experiments may occasionally speak to each other. Kill Order Reception? likely Reconditioning? No. Sebecus: undefined Kill Order Reception? likely Reconditioning? No. [[Breach|'9402']]: undefined Kill Order Reception? likely Reconditioning? No. —-> OTHER NOTES VI | Scores high in all areas. :Purpose: extremely fast problem solving, durability, and reaction times to prevent lethal accidents. :REVISED: executioner. superweapon. :STATISTICS : Speed : Stealth : Factual Int. : Spatial Int. : Durability : Strength :DNA *peregrine (44%) *octopus (20%) *catfish (10%) *harpy eagle (9%) *other (7%) :Miscellaneous *Hoarse voice, likely linked to disuse of vocal cords. *Slight Russian accent. *Does not need food, water, sleep, or oxygen. No detriment of performance is obesrved when 7613 lacks these components. *7613 preens and can make bird calls. Results on communicating with birds of prey inconclusive. *7613 has black blood due to the usual lack of oxygen within it. *May know morse code. *Inherent grasp on concepts of physics and mathematics. We may introduce these fields in subsequent tests, though we are mostly undecided on this. *Never forgets directions, likely has a built in compass and vast spatial memory. *Likes moths? Vienna —-> PHOTOGRAPHS / RENDITIONS VII | Difficult to photograph. Renditions refer to drawn depictions. The exact patterns on 7613 change with every molt of their feathers, so there may be some inconsistencies within these photographs and renditions. :Rendition credit: NightStrike :Photograph credit: NightStrike —-> Concept songs: Don't Wait Up | Robert DeLong Glory and Gore | Lorde I'll Be Good | Jaymes Young Jingo Jungle | AmaLee Long Way Down | Robert DeLong Category:Content (NightStrike the Dragon) Category:Females Category:SkyWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Artificially Created Category:Mature Content Category:LGBT+